


Cinn: a Finnamon Fic

by fallenxstarr



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Other, hug wolf, really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenxstarr/pseuds/fallenxstarr
Summary: Set in the episode of the Hug Wolf. What really happened after Finn was let out of his cage? One-shot, repost





	Cinn: a Finnamon Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is actually a one shot from 2012 that I originally posted on FF. I'm just now moving things over, and hope to start getting back into writing more fic soon, so if you like this, have hope!  
> \- fallenxstarr

Finn reached out his hand, pushing forward as it sunk into the soft, sticky front of the pastry. He heard him groan, felt his traveling fingers make their way through his recently uncovered hair. His hate was on the ground- so was Cinnamon Bun.

He never could have guessed that this would happen, he hadn't even understood his feelings until now. The dreams, the embarrassment, the strange knot of excitement and nervousness that appeared every time he stepped foot in the Candy Kingdom, they all mad sense. Everything made sense now. Even if they didn't really, he couldn't find it in him to question his bliss. He couldn't even curse his affliction, for it was that alone that brought Cinnamon Bun into his arms.

Arms that belonged to both of them pulled the passionate embrace closer. He could taste him on his lips, his tongue. It was wrong, but even the righteous have their dirty little secrets, don't they? And he couldn't help but like it.

Cinnamon felt like he was melting, like he was merging the two of them together, merging into him. He wanted him there. His teeth caught the other's sticky lips again, biting down and finding them incredibly strong, and driving Cinnamon to near insanity. He pushed his hand deeper into the oddly cool body of his lover, hero's mind battling hero's heart. He leaned in close again, then heard a crash, and the heart lost in a sudden instant. Pulling back, he willed himself to change back into the beast their passion had temporarily rid him of. Sacrifice was the only way.

With one last look into his love's conflicted eyes, he left to save the day.


End file.
